


We Make Great Pets

by sanders



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-26
Updated: 2010-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanders/pseuds/sanders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace sees familiar characteristics in her new ferrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Make Great Pets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Waldo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waldo/gifts).



> We're going to pretend ferrets are legal to keep as pets in Hawaii. We all know that if Grace wanted one, Steve would find a way to make it happen.

"I named this one Steve," Grace says, pointing to the sable ferret in the photo. Kono and Chin smile. Danny rubs his hands over his face, bracing himself.

"Why did you pick that name?" Kono asks.

"Because he likes to jump straight up in the air and climb things and he does this silly war dance," Grace says, touching the computer table carefully to bring up another picture, this one of the same ferret in midair, body half-twisted. "Like this. Danno said it reminded him of Commander Steve."

"I—I can see the resemblance," Kono says, trying not to laugh. "What about this one?" She touches the next photo, Steve-the-ferret clinging to a bit of bedding and an albino ferret watching him from the corner of the picture.

"That one's Danno," Grace says, glancing over at Danny. "He watches over Steve and nudges him when he's doing things he's not supposed to, like when he tried to go into Mommy and Step-Stan's room." She shrugs, twitching her fingers to slide the photo over to the big screen. "They wrestle a lot, too, like they're arguing, and Steve and Danno do that, too. But when they're done, ferret Steve and Danno, I mean, they curl up together in their hammock and go to sleep."

"So, they wrestle and wear themselves out, and then take a nap," Chin says, laying his hand on Danny's shoulder. "That's..."

"That's sweet, Grace," Kono says, smirking at Danny for half a second before turning to Grace with a grin. "Why don't you and I go get a shave ice? You can show me the rest of your pictures on my laptop."

"Is it okay if I go with Kono?" Grace asks, looking up at Danny. "We'll come right back and we'll bring you coffee."

"Sure, monkey," Danny says, struggling against the words that want to erupt instead.

"My treat," Kono says while Chin helps Grace close the photo program and disconnect the bright pink Hello Kitty flash drive. "Maybe Steve will get back while we're gone and then you can tell him all about your ferrets."

"Oh, he already knows," Grace says. "He came to see them with Danno, and he made all these funny faces when I told him about their names." She launches into that particular story as she and Kono leave, and Danny could swear he hears the word 'date' leave her mouth. He wonders if Rachel would go along with grounding her until she's thirty. Probably not just to spite him.


End file.
